Torturehaus
by Vega1
Summary: Pickles has finally met the love of his life. He will never give that up. What happens when his love is in danger? One of the Klokateers is her crazy ex who became a gear to get over her and now must suffer silently everyday. Will his old dominant, insane personality surface? Read to find out, sorry bad summary. All Characters involved, focus on Pickles and London. Warning *BDSM*
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfic***

Warning this story depicts heavy bdsm scenes kidnapping and rape.

I decided to write something to get back in the groove. I've been working a lot for the past few years and plan to attend College again, so here goes lol!

Chapter 1 "London"

Pickles woke from his comatose sleep. Of course he was drinking the night before and as he woke from his slumber to discover that he was greeted by a slight headache. All that subsided when he looked over to his sleeping lover. She was all snuggled up hugging a pillow. She was his world, he could not help but to smile as he looked down at her. Deciding not to wake her he stayed in bed and studied her features. She was unlike any girl he'd ever met. She had gorgeous dark brown hair that cascaded to her mid back with bangs cut short above her perfectly arched brows. Her ivory skin just looked as though it was longed to be touched. Pickles became engrossed and started to daydream about when they first met...

It was about eight months ago, that's all it took for her to run off with his heart. It was after one of Dethklok's crazy shows. Her friend Lilly had forced her to come along since their other friend bailed on her. She wasn't a fan of death metal but she was always up for something to occupy her weekends. Her friend Lilly was asked to come backstage and "meet" the band. "OMG OMG I would do anything to get just one night with Skwisgaar!" her friend kept saying loudly into her ear. "Whatever floats your boat, this isn't really my scene you know I think we should just..." she was interrupted by her friend squealing "SWISSSS..." it was too much for her she ran off to the nearest door that looked like an exit and started to push it open. She was stopped by a firm grip to her wrist.

"You can't go that way", said the red headed man with dreadlocks. "Why not, I gotta get out of here?". The man opened the door to show her the 10ft drop that followed. Her eyes widened, she would have just darted out too without even looking. "Oh shit! Thank you!" she said appreciatively. "What's yer name?" he said with a cocked half smile and an obvious Wisconsin accent. "Oh, it's London". "Kewl are you from Paris?" She looked at him and chuckled. "No, my mother named me that after a song she liked", London said with a smile. "I... I'm sorry, what's your name?" London asked with interest. "You kin call me Pickles, ya know Pickles the drummer?" She stared at him wide eyed with embarrassment. "Oh, I see well my friend got asked back here and now I'm just wanting to get the hell out" she chuckled at the end of her sentence." He could not take his eyes off her nor could she take her eyes off him. He scanned her up and down taking in all her lovely curves. "You wannah do sumthin?" Pickles asked. "Umm I'm no groupie is that's what you're thinking, I mean I don't even consider myself a fan, not to offend you though. "No that's a relief, I didn't mean it like that wanna' get a drink?" She thought about it, not very hard, "Sure, why not!"

Pickles snapped back into reality. He lowered his mouth close to London's sleeping ear and softly whispers, "I love you". Her eyes shot open and she surprised him with a quick pounce and a deep kiss, "I love you too". "You weren't even sleepin' were ya? "HAHAHA Nope! I was just enjoying the silence and a warm bed. Damn I'm hungry!". "Come on, let's join the guys for once for a 2:00 breakfast!" London said energetically! "Alright ya jumpin' bean save that energy for later. She flashes him a smirk "Or maybe for right now huh? Wanna' take a quick shower old man?" She was 24, Pickles was 33 she liked to tease him from time to time. His eyes lit up, "Get your cute ass in there there then".

After there naughty shower and London's daily beauty routine they made their way to the kitchen. London was immediately greeted by her best friend in the house, "Wowie you looks beautiful todays Londons!" "Thank you Toki! OH by the way I totally beat your biggest km star in Katamari last night, I was super drunk I don't know how I managed that one!" Her and Toki got along great. London was a timid one but a hyper gal when you got to know her. "Nos ways, I amment believes you tills I sees it!" he said with a grin. "I'll show you later, you'll see!" London and Pickles sat down at the table. Everyone was there physically but they had partied too hard last night. Nathan was cramming down some pancakes and stopped to chug an entire glass of milk. Skwisgaar was just sitting there strumming away at his guitar, when he stops to look at London. "Hellos there London, you and Pickle were louds last nights, almost couldn't hear my sluts screamins my name over yous", he said a bit to seductively. London's face turned beet red. "Watch it dood don't say shit like that to er". Everyone started laughing except Murderface who was way too busy trying to eat everything on the table. Pickles tore up some French toast while London ate some fruit. Their "breakfast" was cut short by Charles who enters the room in a hurry. "Okay are you guys ready for the filming?" "Whats you ams talking abouts? Asks Toki. You have to shoot a music video today I've been telling you all week, remember? Charles pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. "Okay well then. Let's go, chop chop!" The band all gets up dragging their feet to head out. "Thhis is sso ghey!" screams Murderface but complies by following everyone out. Pickles looks to London giving her a kiss on the lips. "Ehh well Londie I love ya, I'll see yah tanight around ten if I remember correctly" "Alright babe, I love you. This was the first time she had been at the house alone, well besides the Klokateers.

She figured it was a good time to go check on her apartment, it had been a week since she had been home and needed to check the mail, send out a few bills, and get some more clothes for work. Even since she only went in a few days here and there since getting with Pickles. He wanted her to quit and move in with her but she liked her job at the daycare as a extra helper when they needed it. It was enough to take care of paying for her rent and have electricity run. Pickles always offered to take care of her bills but she always fought him on it. She quickly got her purse and requested for a Klokateer to give her a ride to her place for a few hours. That was one thing she didn't mind having access to the Klokateers, they treated her as one of the band members. She wanted to be back by seven to get ready to give Pickles a special surprise when he got home. "The limo is ready M'lady" said 12045. "Thank You" She climbs in gets comfy and doses off to sleep.

An hour later "We have arrived M'lady" the klokateer wakes her from her sleep. "Cool! Thanks".

She grabbes her purse and gets out of the car. "Be here at 5:45 okay? I wanna be back at Mordhaus by seven. She checks her watch it's "_It's 3:42 now, that's plenty of time" _she thinks to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own and characters show and blah blah blah just a fan fic.

London made her way up to her third floor apartment, flipped through her keys, and unlocked the door. The space hadn't been occupied in a little over a week and smelled of stale cigarette smoke. She wrinkled her nose and ran over to the window quickly throwing it up and feeling the fresh air on her face and letting the stagnate air escape her one bedroom apartment. She sat on the couch, took off her shoes and let out a long sigh. After a few minutes of relaxation enjoying the silence she never gets anymore, the guys are always up to something and that meant a certain level of noise always hummed around Mordhaus. Her thoughts were cut off by a heavy ring from her cell phone.

She dug through her purse and flipped open her outdated phone. It was Lilly her friend who took her to the Dethklok concert about a year ago. "Hello"? "Hey Lundie, what's up girl I haven't seen you in ages!" "Yeah, I've been staying with Pickles a lot lately, he's been a bit kingly haha, but I don't mind, well sometimes" Lilly chuckled. "Well anyway London, me and Jess wanna' take you out tomorrow night, there is a new bar and it does karaoke"! Jess was another good friend of London's, all three of them had been friend since grade school. "HAHA! I will watch you two make fools out of yourself, but I'm not singing" London spat. " Okay, well do you want up to pick you up at your place?" "Umm, I think I will just get a Klokateer to drop me off I don't want you guys to go out of your way." "Alright then, I will give you a text tomorrow, talk to you then". "Okay bye Lil".

London sprung up from her couch and made her way into her bedroom to get some clothes. She grabbed some more conservative items for work and tossed them in a duffle bag. She started looking through her dresses for something cute to wear on her night out. She decided on a tribal pattern dress that she loved it flowed just the right way on her body. As she was vigorously digging through her closet something caught her eye she hadn't seen in a while. It was a matching bra and underwear set. It was ruby red adorned with beautiful crimson lace. She hurried up and undressed and put on the sexy little number and peered at herself in the mirror. "_Ohh Pickles, is going to like this one, I think I'll wear it tonight and surprise him_" she thought to herself. She grabbed a new outfit from her closet. She thought the lingerie would be more surprising if she just tossed on a pair of beat up jeans and a worn out Led Zeppelin tee shirt. She pranced around the house tidying a few things and getting some cleaning done. It was time to go, the Klokateer waited for her outside. She grabbed her duffel bag and sprayed a free spritzes of Fabreeze and made her way down the concrete stairs to go back to her home away from home.

Back at Mordhaus…

Klokateer number 4665 was feeling the frustration and hatred brew inside him. This particular man that made up a small part of the servant staff wasn't your average anybody. He just so happened to be the previous ex-boyfriend of Pickles dear London. 4665 could not handle it when London made the split with him. He started to reminisce… About a year into the relationship he wanted to tell her about his little fetish. He decided against it and thought it would be a better idea to just jump into it. He had a feeling she's be into it, he thought wrong. He waited for her one night inside her apartment, he had a key, and when she walked on the door he threw a bag over her head, tackled her to the ground, she screamed and then he shoved a red ball gag into her mouth through the black hood. "MMMfh" was all she could say.

She got tired and stopped struggling. He picked her up tossed her into the bed and started to strip her clothes off. He rubbed her breasts flipped her over rubbing her ass. He drew back his hand and laid a firm slap leaving a red hand print. After a few swift beatings he moved his hand to the front of her underwear. She began to cry under her hood. She all of a sudden got a burst of adrenaline and kicked as hard as she could and hit 4665 right in his special place. He fell to the ground and yelled. She then knew who it was, why did her boyfriend do this to her? "You bitch!" He took out the gag and removed the hood. She opened her eyes and started yelling, What the hell is wrong with you?" "I thought you would be into it!" he yelled. "You jump me without a word, how was I supposed to know that was you and not a burglar, AND NO IM NOT INTO THIS!" "I WANT YOU OUT NOW FUCK OFF WE ARE DONE!" Leaving her hands bound he stormed out… 4665 broke out of his thoughts and the hatred grew. "_Dammit I become a klok to get away from her and forget her. Now I must suffer in silence every day and look at that drunkard Pickles put his hands all over my London. I am going to get my revenge on her and I'll show that ginger fuck what it's like to suffer without his love." _

On her way home she kept the window all the way down and let the breeze tickle her face. She loved fall, it was her favorite time of the year it felt so peaceful. As they drew near Mordhaus it was about 7:00, "Right on time" London said aloud to herself. The car made its way to an entrance on the side of the house. She got out of the car and was greeted by the sound of the wolfs in the distance and stir of leaves in the air. She was then quickly approached by a nearby Klokateer "Would you like some help with those bags M'lady?" He said with a familiar voice. "_Where have I heard that voice before, it sounds so familiar?" "_Yes please, to pickles room" That name made the mysterious familiar sounding Klokateers eye twitch under his hood. She followed the hooded man back to Pickles room. The klok opened the door and places her bags in the middle of the room. "There you are M'lady, anything else I can do for you?" he said with a hidden scowl. "No thank you that will be all… Oh actually would you mind getting me some lavender to put in my bath?" "Yes M'lady, right away" He ran out of the room more pissed than ever. "_Dammit that stupid little bitch, I ought to take her now while no one is around to see it. It's too risky right now I'll wait till the timing is perfect there will be another shoot tomorrow that will give me time to disable a few cameras" _He makes his way to a closet and pulls out a little vile with lavender oil. He spots one that is a lavender valerian mix. "_Perfect the little whore is allergic to that shit shell be itching for days." _Something else catches his eye a rolled up piece of parchment. He pulls it out and unrolls it. I was very detailed map of Mordhaus. He looked and looked, he found his dorm room and saw something interesting. There appeared to be and empty closed in space right on the other side of his wall. It hit him. He was to make an entrance to this closed in space. It just might be the perfect spot to hide his ex-lover.

Here you are M'lady, would you like for me to run the bath now?" "No thank you I am going to take it later tonight." She took the small vile from 4665 and places it in the bathroom on the oversized tub. She decided to go ahead and tidy up Pickles room, she made the bed and as soon as she was done she flopped on top of the covers and fell into a deep sleep. She was always a deep sleeper and woke up for nothing. 4665 walked past the room and peered inside. "_She's sleeping, I could take her now… wait don't get ahead of yourself. Maybe I can just take a peek at her, yeah that will hold me over until tomorrow." _He thought to himself. He walked into the room and approached her. He sat on the bed and slowly started to run his hand up her shirt reveling one side of her chest. It was decorated with the beautiful ruby red bra she was wearing. He felt his pants uncomfortably tighten. "Pickles?" she whispered in her sleep. Rage shot through him he wrapped his hands around her neck but stopped and ran out of the room leaving her shirt pulled up and let her slightly exposed.


End file.
